Poison d'Avril
by BuBul
Summary: Mini OS. Toutes les blagues ne sont pas de bon goût. Une plaisanterie qui vire au cauchemar. Les 'meubles' pourront-ils être sauvés ou bien est-ce trop tard. 5 2 5 /Je m'étonne moi même trahir Heero comme ça!/ Heero OOC.


NdA : On tient plus de la micro-fic qu'autre chose.  
Ecrit en une heure et quelques. Pas corrigé.  
Pas très jouasse... suivant l'humeur du jour.

**Poison d'Avril**

Il y a des blagues qu'il ne fallait PAS faire.  
Des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisantait PAS.  
On apprenait parfois, les limites à la dure.

Quartier des Preventers, Bureau commun des agents Chang et Barton.  
1er Avril 209.  
15h30

Un téléphone portable qui 'couine'... littéralement.  
Un propriétaire qui grommelle :

"Maxwell... Dès que j'ai ce fichu natté sous la main... je l'étrangle."

Une réponse toute pragmatique d'un clown 'triste' :

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Wufei. Et la petite terreur respire encore."

Les deux autres occupants (Trowa et Heero, venu discuter un dossier) de la pièce s'attendait à une réplique acerbe de la part de la forte tête chinoise... mais rien.  
Trowa et Heero lève le nez de leur dossier et découvre un Wufei... blême.  
On dirait même qu'il est à la limite de tourner de l'oeil.

"Chang ? Un problème ?"

Aucune réaction.  
Il ne semble même avoir entendu.  
Le japonais se fait plus pressant :

"Chang ?!"

Wufei lève enfin les yeux de son portable, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

"Hmm."

"Wufei."

Le ton de Trowa se faisait plus inquiet à mesure que le comportement du chinois dévit sérieusement de ses habitudes.  
L'Agent Chang tente de se lever mais retombe lourdement dans son siège, comme s'il avait les jambes 'coupées', la main toujours crispée autour du téléphone.  
Le français, cette fois alarmé, se rapproche de son camarade, s'asseyant sur son bureau pour ne pas 'l'envahir'.

"Wufei ?", demande t-il encore une fois.

Le chinois laisse échapper un sanglot étouffé.

" 'me quitte", et il sert la mâchoire, cherchant visiblement à contrôler les émotions qui le submergent.

"Hein ?", demande Heero avec incompréhension.

"Duo", nouveau serrement de mâchoire.

Trowa reconstruit le puzzle à haute voix :

"Te quitte... Duo... Duo te quitte ?!"

Reniflement de la part de Wufei.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?!" bougonne Heero. "Et par g-sms, en plus ?! Hé ben ça manque franchement de classe ça."

"T'as raison. Ca ressemble pas du tout à Duo."

L'agent Chang paraît s'être enfin 'maîtrisé'.

"Ca vient de son portable en tout cas" crache-t-il avec fiel.

"Du calme." sermonne Heero, le regard dur.

Le chinois de ratatine sur lui-même.

" Désolé. Je... C'est si..."

"Enorme ?" propose Trowa.

"Comment... Mais..."

"Hé ben ça y est... Il nous l'a cassé."

"Heero. Des remarques CONSTRUCTIVES, s'il te plaît. Histoire de faire avancer le schmilblik."

Le japonais roule des yeux.  
Duo était son meilleur ami.  
Il le CONNAISSAIT.  
Ce n'était pas le genre à larguer lâchement par g-texto.  
Son motto le contraignait à préférer des démarches plus franches (parfois TROP franches), donc des ruptures en face à face avec ses 'passades' ou boyfriend plus sérieux.  
Ce comportement n'était pas logique.

"Il est sous calmant ?"

Lever de sourcil dubitatif de la part du français.

"Il est sensible à ce genre de substance. La dernière fois, je l'ai retrouvé en train de taper la discut' à une boîte aux lettres... pendant 20 minutes. Il a failli se faire embarquer chez les dingues."

L'anecdote fait sourire Trowa.  
Sourire qui meurt bien vote sur ses lèvres après la réponse de Wufei :

"Non, aucun traitement en ce moment, juste ses anti-hystaminiques."

Heero claque de la langue.

"Ca aurait pu être une explication rationnelle."

Le chinois soupire, se tenant la tête entre les mains.  
Il se redresse d'un coup et part dans le couloir, laissant la porte entrebaillée.  
Les deux compères espionnent du bout de l'oreille, l'air de rien.  
Le peu qu'ils entendent ne les rassure pas.  
Les chuchotements se font pressants.

"Allo ? Allo ? Duo !!"

Wufei refait son apparition dans la pièce, encore plus pâle, si c'était possible.

"Il m'a raccroché au nez."

Grimaces compatissantes de ses collègues.  
Quand Duo raccroché en pleine conversation... ça n'était généralement pas bon signe.

"Il a dit qu'il emmenait ses affaires. Il a même changé le message du répondeur."

Des cheveux de la couette pourtant si parfaite d'habitude de l'Agent Chang se faisait la malle.  
Sa cravate pendait flagada sur sa chemise froissée.  
Wufei était en vrac.

Il se redresse d'un coup, comme revigoré.

"Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !", aboie-t-il en arrachant sa veste du porte-manteau.

"Il se prend pour qui ce petit con ?! Il croit que je vais lâcher l'affaire ?! Sans explication?! Je vais te le remettre à sa place, moi."

Et le chinois part, tout rouge, en gesticulant comme un damné.

"Y'en a un qui va se faire décapsuler comme il faut ce soir."

"Putain, Heero. T'as bouffé quoi à midi."

Le japonais ricane :

"N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir..."

Regard vide du français.

"J'suis plus très sûr, là."

xoxoxox

Quartier des Preventers, Bureau commun des agents Chang et Barton.  
2 Avril 209.

Wufei était accoudé sur son bureau quand son compagnon de bureau arrive à 8h tapante.  
Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, tout en jouant avec sa bague de g-pacs.  
Trowa dépose son café sur sa table de travail puis celui du chinois près de son clavier.  
Il engage la conversation.

"Alors ?"

Le chinois ferme les yeux et soupire.

"Alors?! Il y a des situatins qui se gangrènent sans qu'on s'en rende compte."

Le français pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Il resserre sa prise pour capter l'attention de Wufei, reparti dans ses pensées.

"On est toujours ensemble si c'est ta question. Mais... je viens de découvrir que Duo est quelqu'un d'encore plus sensible que je ne le pensait. Ca va demander une attention de chaque instant, le temps que je regagne sa confiance... de manière vraiment sincère."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Nouveau soupir.

"L'année dernière j'ai fait une blague à Duo pour le 1er Avril. Douteuse la blague. Ca l'avait déjà secoué. Mais je crois que ce qui lui a fait le plus de peine c'est que j'ai négligé ses sentiments. Pour moi, ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était même 'rien'. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas le cas."

"Je suis un peu perdu, là. Et concrètement ?", demande Trowa, en recherche d'éclaircissement.

"Le 1er Avril 208, au matin, j'ai fait croire à Duo que je lui avait coupé sa natte. J'avais même acheté un 'postiche' de la bonne teinte pour faire plus crédible."

"Wufei... désolé de te le dire comme ça... Mais... t'es un enfoiré. Tout le monde sait l'importance de cette tresse pour Duo. Ta plaisanterie virait au cruel."

Le chinois baisse les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est une semaine où il m'avait vraiment poussé à bout.", il lâche une respiration tremblante, oppressé par l'émotion. "Je me suis rendu compte de la gravité de la situation quand... quand il... quand il s'est mis à pleurer." avoue enfin Wufei, honteux.

Le français secoue la tête, incrédule.

"Je me suis excusé, je me suis mis en quatre... pendant quelques temps. Et puis après... j'ai oublié. Mais pas Duo. Et il a ruminé ça pendant un an. Avant de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Je ne pensais pas que cela avait pris de telle proportion. Je croyait que c'était de l'histoire ancienne."

"Parfois, on ne communique pas assez." répond sagement Trowa.

"Je crois que ça date de son accident. Le fait de le voir dans ce lit d'hôpital au bord de la mort. Je me suis fermé... pour me protéger. Et Duo a fait de même en voyant mon attitude. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue, quoi. Je m'éloignais et Duo en retour m'en voulait. Et comme il était bléssé, il se cachait. "

Wufei lève les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de son collègue.

"Rien n'est acquis mon ami. Si je peux te donner un conseil, aussi malvenu soit-il, va voir Quatre et prépare lui une soirée en amoureux. C'est ce que je ne faisais plus avec Duo. Si on ne prend pas soin de son couple... il s'étiole tout seul. Alors qu'on pensait qu'il pouvait tout surmonter."

"Ca ira mieux.", rassure Trowa.

"Je le sais. Je vais tout faire pour. J'aime Duo. Et je ne lui montrais pas assez. Ca va changer. Je VEUX que la situation change. Ca va demander du temps. Mais on y arrivera. Ensemble."

Le français sourit à son camarade et se dirige à son bureau.  
Une fois installé, il compose un numèro raccourci.

"Quatre, c'est moi. Tu annules tout ce que tu avais prévu ce soir..."

xoxoxo

Si Wufei et Duo ne s'était pas aimé autant.  
S'il n'avait pas su faire des compromis et oublier leur sale caractère.  
Il n'y aurait eu plus qu'à passer la balayette sur les restes de leur histoire d'amour.

_Aimer ne voulait pas dire tout pardonner._

FIN.


End file.
